Mixtapes
by Animegod 197
Summary: Ash and Misty tell each other their feelings through song. Several songs as a matter of fact.
1. Misty's Mixtape

Hello everyone! Animegod here with a new fanfic. I got this idea from Family Guy on that episode where Stewie falls in love with LaDon and makes her a mixtape and then she gives him one at the end of the episode. I thought it would be a neat idea if Ash and Misty confessed their feelings in the same way. I hope you enjoy the story and please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Pokemon franchise nor do I own any of the songs used in this story.

Ash: 16 and 1/2

Misty: 17

Dawn: 12

Brock: 20

* * *

><p>Ash, Dawn and Brock were in the Solaceon Pokémon Center getting their pokémon healed. They had just arrived and decided to stay for a couple days to just relax. This was the group's second time in the town.<p>

Suddenly, Nurse Joy came up to Ash and handed him a box.

"A package came for you, Mr. Ketchum," she said.

"A package, for me? I wonder who it's from."

Ash looked at the return address and saw that the package came from Cerulean City. He instantly knew who had sent it.

_Misty…_

Ash got up from the bench he was sitting on and walked towards his room.

"Ash, where are you going? Aren't you gonna open the package?" Dawn asked.

Ash didn't answer and kept walking.

"Who's the box from?" Brock asked.

Ash stopped and turned to Brock and gave a small smile. "Someone special…"

With that, he walked out of the waiting room, shutting the door behind him.

"Someone special? Who do you think he meant?" Dawn asked Brock.

The young man knew exactly who Ash meant, but decided it best if Dawn didn't know.

"Let's just say that it's a very good friend of his."

* * *

><p>Ash laid the box on his bed and opened it carefully. Inside was a cassette tape. He looked at the object with confusion, wondering what was on the tape and why Misty would send it to him. He picked the tape up and discovered a note underneath.<p>

"Well, maybe this note will shed some light on things," he said to himself.

_Dear Ash,_

_How have you been? Good I hope. Things at the gym are fine, in case you're wondering. Now that the formalities are out of the way, you're probably wondering why I sent you a cassette tape. It's not blank so I'm not expecting you to record anything on it. It's a mixtape. There are five different songs on there. Every song describes a different aspect of my relationship with you. Essentially, it's a soundtrack of my feelings for you. _

_I thought about just telling you my feelings in this letter, but I think I'll let the songs speak for themselves and you can figure out what they all mean. I know you're dense, but hopefully, you've matured enough to be able to figure out what I'm trying to tell you. I've made it pretty obvious after all. If and when you do figure it out, send a letter back so I know what your feelings are. _

_Love, Misty_

"She always has to take a crack at my intelligence. I guess I should listen to the tape. It seems important to her."

Ash got up and locked the door to ensure his privacy. For once, he was glad Pikachu wasn't there. He wanted to be completely alone when listening to these songs. It was a curious thing, but when it came to anything involving him and Misty, Ash wanted it to remain _just _between him and Misty.

He put the tape inside the small stereo on side A and pressed Play. A mid-tempo, upbeat melody started playing. About twenty seconds in, a girl started singing.

_I don't know but…  
>I think I may be<br>Fallin' for you  
>Droppin' so quickly<em>

_Maybe I should…  
>Keep this to myself<br>Wait until I…know you better_

_I am tryin' not to tell you  
>But I want to<br>I'm scared of what you'll say  
>So I'm hidin' what I'm feelin'<br>But I'm tired of  
>Holdin' this inside my head<em>

_I've been spendin' all my  
>Time just thinkin' 'bout ya<br>I don't know what to do  
>I think I'm fallin' for you<em>

_I've been waitin' all my  
>Life and now I've found ya<br>I don't know what to do  
>I think I'm fallin' for you<em>

_Fallin' for you…_

Ash stopped the tape. He knew the song and he knew what it meant.

"She has a crush on me? Wow…"

He didn't have to wonder why she never told him. The first verse told him the reason.

"She's scared of what I'll say, huh? I guess that's to be expected. Well, I think she'll be pleasantly surprised."

He had known for a long time that he had a crush on her. It went back to when he was 11.

He pressed the skip button and went to track 2. A woman started cooing in a soft falsetto before going to a very high note and then a dance rhythm started up. Ash knew immediately who the artist was after the high note, but it was a song he hadn't heard before.

_Oh when you walk by every night  
>Talkin' sweet and lookin' fine<br>I get kinda hectic inside_

_Oh baby, I'm so into you  
>Darlin', if you only knew<br>All the things that float through my mind_

_But it's just a sweet, sweet fantasy baby  
>When I close my eyes,<br>You come and you take me  
>On and on and on<br>So deep in my daydreams  
>But it's just a sweet, sweet, fantasy baby<br>Fantasy…_

As the instrumental played, Ash was already blushing. What were these things about him that she fantasized about? The phrase, "you come and you take me" was obviously meant in a sexual way and Ash didn't want to go down that train of thought too deeply. The second verse started.

_Images of rapture  
>Creep into me slowly<br>As you go into my head_

_And my heart beats faster  
>When you take me over<br>Time and time and time again_

Ash fast-forwarded through the chorus, blushing even deeper now. This was definitely a sexual song. The bridge started.

_I'm in heaven  
>I'm with my boyfriend<br>My laughin' boyfriend  
>There's no beginning<br>And there is no end  
>Feels like I'm dreamin'<br>But I'm not sleepin'_

Ash stopped the tape. Misty definitely had a crush on him, but apparently, she had…erotic thoughts about him as well. Truth be told, he had had some…sexually-oriented dreams about her, but he never thought she thought of him in that way. He assumed those dreams were just a by-product of puberty, but now that he thought about it, he only had them about Misty.

_Does that mean that I'm…_

Ash shook his head. It was too much to think about now. He skipped to track three and nearly groaned once the music started. It was one of those sappy pop ballads that she loved and he hated. Ash was just about to skip it when the artist started singing.

_Someone like you is rare  
>You're not afraid to care<br>Always say how you feel  
>It's part of your appeal<em>

_We shared some special times  
>I'm glad that you are mine<br>You show me a better way  
>It's a shame you couldn't stay<em>

_I wish the miles between us  
>Could only disappear<br>Until that day  
>I'll just hold back the tears…<br>Oh, oh whoa_

_Imagining you're right here with me  
>Thinking of all that could be<br>Imagining your gentle touch  
>I'm missing you oh so much<br>_

_My imagination's running  
>Right out of control<br>I'm missing you  
>More than you could know<em>

_You show such tenderness  
>I feel that I've been blessed<br>We've got a chemistry  
>That feels so right to me<em>

_I know you always said  
>It had to be like that<br>But sometimes I feel like I  
>Am going out of my mind<em>

_I wish the miles between us  
>Could only disappear<br>Until that day  
>I'll just hold back the tears…yeah, yeah<em>

Ash paused the song. He was smiling, but it was a sad smile.

"I didn't think she thought that highly of me. She really thinks I'm a good person. And she thinks about me so much because…she misses me. She really misses me."

Now, he felt bad. He was sure that she was lonely considering she was alone at the gym most of the time. Yet, he never visited her (even though she went out of her way to visit him) or really did much of anything to keep in contact. And the ironic thing was, he missed her just as much.

_Well, if you miss her so much, why don't you get off your ass and go see her?_" his conscience berated him.

"I can't just postpone my journey at random. Besides, Cerulean is a long way away and I don't have the money to make a long trip. Brock pays for everything. Why do you keep harping on me about this? Don't you think I feel bad enough?" Ash said aloud.

_No, because if you truly felt bad and you really missed her as much as you say, you'd stop making excuses and do something about it!_

Ash really hated his conscience sometimes. But as always, it was right. If Misty wanted to see him again and he really loved her, he should be willing to take time out of his journey to go visit. His eyes suddenly widened at his own thoughts.

"Wait a minute, love? I mean I know I have a crush on her, but…can I really…_love_ her?"

_Of course you do! You get jealous whenever she pays attention to another guy, your first instinct when there's danger is to protect her, you miss her everyday according to you, and let's not forget that you wouldn't let Dawn use her special lure because it was a memento from her._

"I…I don't know…"

_Well maybe you'll figure out the answer once you finish the tape._

Ash had forgotten about the tape. He skipped to the next song. As soon as the music started, he knew it was another ballad. This time, he decided to listen to it. The woman started singing and the song's lyrics immediately caught his attention.

_Time…sometimes the time just slips away  
>And you're left with yesterday<br>Left with the memories_

_I…I'll always think of you and smile  
>And be happy for the time<br>I had you with me_

_And though we go our separate ways  
>I won't forget so don't forget<br>The memories we made_

_Please remember…please remember  
>I was there for you and you were there for me<br>Please remember our time together  
>The time was yours and mine<br>And we were wild and free  
>Please remember…please remember…me…<em>

_Goodbye…  
>There's just no sadder word to say<br>And it's sad to walk away  
>With just the memories<em>

_Who's to know what might've been?  
>We leave behind a life and time<br>We'll never know again_

_Please remember…please remember  
>I was there for you and you were there for me<br>And remember…please remember…me_

Ash stopped the tape. He didn't want to hear anymore. He had his head down though there was no reason for it. No one else was in the room so no one would see his tears. Listening to the song took Ash back to the first time he had to leave Misty. He hated remembering that day. He had kept a calm front but inside, he wanted nothing more than to tell Misty his feelings for her and to tell those selfish sisters of hers to screw off; that Misty was staying with him, Cerulean City Gym be damned. There was no doubt anymore. He loved her. He did now and he did then.

But what really got to him was the plea in the song. Please remember…asking him to remember her meant that Misty believed or was afraid that he would forget her. The idea that she could even think that he would ever forget her or their adventures together even for a second…it tore him apart. Because he knew it was his fault.

He didn't keep in contact with her and she was the one who always made an effort to show that she remembered him and their friendship. Of course, she would think he didn't remember her.

Ash wiped his eyes and a determined look crossed his face. He would show her that he remembered her and let her know that he would never forget her. He skipped to the last song. The music told that this song was another ballad but this one sounded happier than the last one.

_They say in this world, nothing lasts forever  
>But I don't believe that's true<br>Because the way that I feel when we're together  
>I know that's the way I'll always feel for you<em>

_From now until forever  
>That's how long I'll be true<br>I'll make you this vow  
>And promise you now<br>Until forever...  
>I'll never stop loving you<em>

_There'll come a day when the world stops turning  
>And stars will fall from the sky<br>But this feeling will last when the sun stops burning  
>All I wanna do is love you till the end of time<em>

_From now until forever  
>That's how long I'll be true<br>I'll make you this vow  
>And promise you now<br>Until forever…  
>(I'll never stop, never stop)<br>I'll never stop loving…you, you, you_

Ash stopped the tape and took it out. He had heard all he needed to. He now knew that Misty loved him and he knew he felt the same. Now it was time to tell her.

* * *

><p>The songs that were used, in order, are<p>

Fallin' For You by Colbie Caillat  
>Fantasy by Mariah Carey<br>Imagining by Sarah Connor  
>Please Remember by LeAnn Rimes<br>I'll Never Stop Loving You by Britney Spears


	2. Ash's Mixtape

Here's the second and final chapter. I hope enjoy it. Read & Review!

* * *

><p>Misty was in the kitchen on her lunch break (she allowed herself an hour instead of the traditional thirty minutes) when she heard the doorbell ring.<p>

"Probably the mail-carrier," she said to herself. Misty sighed and began to trek toward the door.

It had been two weeks since she sent Ash her mixtape and she was beginning to think she would never get a response. Even accounting for the distance between Kanto and Sinnoh, it shouldn't have taken Ash a fortnight to write and mail a simple letter.

_Maybe he didn't even listen to the tape. Maybe he decided that my feelings weren't worth his time and just threw the tape and the letter away. Or maybe he did listen to it and just hasn't figured out the message I'm trying to get through to him._

She opened the door and as she suspected, the mailman stood there.

"Let me guess. More bills and letters from young admirers right?" Misty asked.

"No bills today, miss Waterflower. There are a couple letters here for you and a package."

He handed her a white box with the two letters on top, smiled at her and left. Misty went inside and put the package on the reception desk in the foyer. She took the letters off and saw that the return address of the package was from Solaceon Town. Misty smiled.

_It looks like Ash did understand. Well Misty, you wanted a response and you got it. I just hope it's the response I want to hear._

She opened the box and her eyes widened in surprise upon seeing a cassette tape identical to the one she had sent him.

_Did he send the tape back? I had intended for him to keep it._

She took the tape out and saw a yellow piece of paper underneath. Picking it up, she knew that Ash had heeded her request.

_Dear Mist,_

_As you already know, I got your tape and your letter. Sorry for taking so long to reply, but I was busy compiling songs to tell you my feelings. The cassette tape inside is for you. It has five songs on it just like yours. Before you listen to it though, I wanna respond to a couple of the songs on your tape._

_The second song had me blushing redder than a tomato because to be completely honest, the idea that you could be sexually attracted to me never crossed my mind. Hell, the whole concept of sexual attraction isn't something I like to give a lot of thought to because as you know, when it comes to love and sex, I am hopelessly inept and awkward; which is why I'm red in the face right now as I'm writing these sentences. Misty, I'm attracted to you too; so much so in fact, that I've had sexual dreams about you for the past year. You get me hot. There, I said it._

_I'm glad to know that you think about me so often because I've thought about you every day you've been gone. I know that may be hard to believe since I've done practically nothing to keep in contact with you but it's the truth. I'm sorry for that, really. There's no excuse, but I promise I'll make it up to you. That leads me to the fourth song on your tape._

_I know I'm going to sound like a hypocritical jerk by saying what I'm about to say but that song really hurt me. I had to stop listening halfway through because I was already nearly sobbing by that point. I know, Ash Ketchum crying is something you probably can't fathom but I was. It made me think of when you first left and that was bad enough, but the idea that you would ask me to remember you…how could you? How could you even feel the need to ask me to remember you? We traveled together for nearly three years and what we experienced and shared together has left a permanent imprint on my heart. Do you really think I could EVER forget you? Well, let me tell you right now, it's impossible. Even if I was brainwashed or had amnesia and my mind forgot you, my heart could never. You're a part of me Mist and don't ever doubt that. I don't EVER want the idea of me forgetting you to cross your mind again, do you understand?_

_Anyway, I'm sure you'll be able to figure out my feelings for you from the first song, but go through all five anyway. I want you to hear the last one in particular. When you're done, rewind the last song to one minute, thirty seconds in and pause the tape. Trust me; I have a reason for this._

_Love, Ash_

_PS: Pikachu says hi._

"He-he made me a mixtape? I wonder what the songs are."

She looked over the letter again and smiled. It was good to know that he did remember her. She had blushed quite deeply herself upon reading that Ash had been having wet dreams of her for the past year. She had quite a few of those dreams as well, and every single one of them involved him. But sexual attraction wasn't love and she wanted to know whether or not he loved her.

_Well, I'm about to find out._

Misty went to her room and put the tape in the stereo underneath her TV. The first song began to play and Misty could tell within the first few bars that it was a country ballad.

_I thought I felt you touch my cheek this morning  
>But I must've been dreamin'<br>And in the middle of the night without a warning,  
>I thought I heard you breathin'<em>

_Me and my so-called independence  
>I've got this loneliness that's so relentless<em>

_I guess you get used to somebody  
>Kinda like havin' them around<br>I guess you get used to the way they make you happy  
>Bring you up when you're feelin' down<br>I never dreamed when I was letting you go  
>That I would wake up and miss you this much<br>I guess you get used to somebody  
>I guess you get used to bein' loved <em>

Misty paused the tape. She really didn't need to hear any more of this particular song. She now knew two things. Ash clearly missed her and he knew how she felt.

"I certainly can guess how he feels about me from the chorus, but he wanted me to listen to all the songs so that's what I'll do."

She skipped to the next song. A soft pop melody started playing before a young-sounding male voice began to sing.

_My friends ask me  
>When it comes to giving you my heart,<br>How can I be sure?_  
>'<em>Cause they see how fast we<br>Filled up all the empty parts  
>Of my soul and yours<em>

_When I answer, it erases their doubts_  
>'<em>Cause the truth comes out<em>

_When I'm miles away  
>And I still feel your touch<br>When I make mistakes (oh baby)  
>And no one gives up<br>When you're in my arms (baby)  
>Baby, you're still not close enough<br>(That's how) That's how I know it's love_

_It's love_

_Just like (just like) they are  
>I'm amazed I found someone<br>Made just for me  
>Ooo your love, so far…<br>Tells me I would be a fool not to believe  
>That I've been given a gift in this life<br>I must've done something right  
>(Something right)<em>

As the chorus played again, Misty knew she didn't need to listen to the rest of the tape. Ash loved her; there was no doubt about it. Still, the song was really touching so she decided to listen to the rest of it. The bridge was just starting.

_Now I know what forever is for  
>Each day I want you more<em>

The chorus played again and Misty smiled. When the song ended, she paused the tape and debated whether or not to listen to the rest of the songs. Ash had asked her to listen to the last song specifically so she could just skip to the final track.

_Oh come on Misty, he went to the trouble of making it for you so you can least do him the courtesy of listening to every song._

She unpaused the tape and another country ballad started playing.

"He must be a country fan," she said to herself.

The male started singing about fifteen seconds in.

_I can't believe that I found you  
>Fate did a number on me<br>If you end up with my arms around you  
>It's meant to be<em>

_Well maybe my crazy is showing  
>Or maybe I'm hooked on your touch<br>Wherever my life is going  
>There ain't no rush<em>

_Wherever you're going, I'd like to go too  
>If you don't have anything better to do<br>I'd love to spend some more time together  
>So what are you doin' between now and forever?<em>

_I'll take the blue with the gray days  
>I just pray the road will be long<em>  
>'<em>Cause when I'm beside you,<br>There's no way I can go wrong_

_Wherever you're going, I'd like to go too  
>If you don't have anything better to do<br>I'd love to spend some more time together  
>So what are you doin' between now and forever?<em>

Misty paused the tape and smiled. The song was cute but more importantly, it was good to know that deep down, Ash wanted to travel with her and spend time with her again. In fact, according to the song, he wanted to spend forever with her. She skipped to the next song.

_It's like a storm that cuts a path  
>It breaks your will<br>It feels like that  
>You think you're lost<br>But you're not lost on your own  
>You're not alone<em>

_I will stand by you  
>I will help you through<br>When you've done all you can do  
>And you can't cope<br>I will dry your eyes  
>I will fight your fight<br>I will hold you tight  
>And I won't let go<em>

Misty smiled again. He had certainly done most of those things when they traveled together and the fact that he was promising to keep doing them meant a lot. She kept listening through the second verse and second chorus which lead to the bridge.

_Don't be afraid to fall  
>I'm right there to catch you<br>I won't let you down  
>It won't get you down<br>You're gonna make it  
>Yeah, I know you can make it<em>

'_Cause I will stand by you  
>I will help you through<br>When you've done all you can do  
>And you can't cope<br>I will dry your eyes  
>I will fight your fight<br>I will hold you tight  
>And I won't let go<em>

_Oh I'm gonna hold you  
>And I won't let go<br>Won't let you go  
>No I won't…<em>

Now Misty was on the verge of tears. He knew…maybe not in detail but he knew that her life at the gym was hard and he knew that her dream, like his, wasn't easy to achieve, especially given her current circumstances. And he was telling her that she could bear the hardships and that she could achieve her dreams and most of all, that he would he there to help her. She paused the tape.

"Gosh, I'm already so emotional; I'm not sure if I should listen to the next song. But he said he wanted me to listen to that one specifically, so I guess I have to."

Wiping her eyes, Misty let the tape play and an ethereal sounding piano started up before the singer came in.

_I hear the wind call my name  
>The sound that leads me home again<br>It sparks up the fire,  
>A flame that still burns<br>To you, I will always return_

_I know the road is long  
>But where you are is home<br>Wherever you stay, I'll find the way  
>I'll run like the river, I'll follow the sun<br>I'll fly like an eagle to where I belong_

_I can't stand the distance  
>I can't dream alone<br>I can't wait to see you  
>Yes I'm on my way home<em>

_Now I know it's true  
>My every road leads to you<br>And in the hour of darkness  
>Your light gets me through<em>

_You run like the river  
>You shine like the sun, yeah!<br>You fly like an eagle  
>Yeah you are the one<em>

_I've seen every sunset  
>And with all that I've learned<br>(Oh) It's to you, I will always, always…return_

As the song faded out, Misty was trying her best not to sob. She was crying for two reasons. First of all, the sentiment of the song was beautiful but the second reason was less romantic. She knew Ash loved her and up until this point had believed in every message he was conveying through the songs. The message of the last song was one she couldn't believe in because it was the one thing he'd never done. Ash had returned home before of course, but he had never returned to her. In fact, she had been the one to return to him when he came back to Kanto for the Battle Frontier.

She remembered Ash's request that she rewind the song to a certain point and only now did she ask herself the question of why.

"What's the point of it? Am I supposed to just leave the song paused at that point and wait for something to happen or only listen to the song from one minute, thirty seconds on?"

Misty sighed and rewound the song to the point Ash specified, then lay on her bed and continued to cry silently until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>She was woken up hours later by a loud insistent knocking at her door. Grumpily sitting up, Misty heard the voice of her older sister Daisy calling.<p>

"Misty, are you in there?" she asked.

"What is it, Daisy?"

"There's someone waiting for you at the front door."

"Who is it?"

"Get up and see for yourself."

"Gee, thanks a lot."

Misty looked out her window and saw the sun starting to set. She got out of bed and walked out of her room to see Daisy enter her own before heading for the front door.

_Who could be at the door at this time of day? The gym is closed to challengers._

She opened the door and thought she would faint when she saw who was standing there.

"A-Ash…I-wha-what are you doing here?"

"What, I don't get a hello?" he asked playfully.

"I can't believe it…"

"Believe it. It's Ash Ketchum in the flesh." He flashed her his trademark grin.

Pikachu spoke up and said hi in its tongue.

"Well, aren't you gonna invite me in?"

"Oh, right."

Misty stepped aside and Ash walked in. After closing and locking the door, Misty led him to her room.

"Now Ash, what are you doing here?" Misty asked again.

"I just wanted to drop by," he said.

"Drop by? You send me a mixtape and you just happen to show up at my door on the day that I receive it and you say you're just dropping by? Yeah right. Spill it, Ash. What's really going on here?"

"You always were able to read me like a book. Alright Mist, here's the truth. I came here because I genuinely missed you and wanted to see you again but also because I wanted you to show you the significance of that last song on the tape in person."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, like I said in my letter, there's a reason I asked you to rewind it exactly to one minute, thirty seconds in."

"Yeah, and what was the reason?"

"You're about to find out. Pikachu, get ready to press play," he told his best friend.

Pikachu went over to the stereo and readied his paw over the Play button. Ash took Misty's hands in his and smiled. Misty immediately began to blush.

"Pikachu, go," Ash said.

Pikachu nodded and pressed Play. Ash started singing along with Bryan Adams.

_Now I know it's true  
>My every road leads to you<br>And in the hour of darkness  
>Your light gets me through<em>

_You run like the river  
>You shine like the sun<br>You fly like an eagle  
>Yeah you are the one<em>

_I've seen every sunset  
>And with all that I've learned<em>

Ash stopped singing and kissed Misty on the lips, pulling away three seconds later to sing the last line.

_It's to you, I will always, always…return…_

When the song finished, Misty had tears in her eyes again and Ash's smile turned into a worried frown.

"Mist, if those aren't tears of joy then please don't cry," he said.

"I'm alright. It's just that, when I first listened to the song, it hurt because I didn't feel like I could believe what you were saying through the song. I know now that you do mean it, but there's still a question I need answered. Why didn't you ever return to me?"

"Believe me Mist, I wanted to but I couldn't. I knew that if I visited you, I'd want to stay and it would distract me from my journey and being around you would make me want to confess which I knew I didn't have the courage to do and when I finally forced myself to leave, I would end up missing you even more than I already did. I figured that I would just go from region to region, getting stronger and more experienced until I finally achieved my dream and then…I could return to you for good."

"For good?"

"Mist, I know we're too young to be even contemplating this, but…I do want to spend my life with you when my travels are over."

"Ash…"

"Or maybe you could retire from being a gym leader and come travel with me."

"I can't retire until Daisy, Lily and Violet are responsible enough and skilled enough to run the gym in my absence and that's not going to happen anytime soon."

"Will you wait for me?" Ash asked.

"I've been waiting for three years already. What's a few more?" She smiled at him.

Ash smiled back. "You're a wonderful girl, you know that?"

"Thank you, but I don't necessarily think I'm a _wonderful _person…"

"You are and to be honest, I'm starting to feel a little unworthy of you."

"You're more than worthy of me, Ash."

"You know, I meant every word I sang. I will always return to you and you won't have to wait three years before you hear from me again. I promise you that."

"I hope that's a promise you'll keep, Ash."

"Have I ever broken a promise?"

Misty gave a small smile. "No, you haven't."

"And I don't intend to start now, especially with you."

"Thank you for coming over and letting me know your feelings in person."

"You're welcome. I'm glad I did. It's good to see you again."

"It was good to see you again too. I guess you should get back to Sinnoh."

"Actually, I thought I'd stay here until morning, if that's okay with you."

"Of course it's okay. I have two beds in here so you can sleep on the water bed."

"Great."

* * *

><p>The two changed into their night clothes.<p>

"Goodnight Ash," Misty said before kissing him on the cheek.

"Goodnight Mist."

They got into their respective beds and smiled at each other before going to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Misty saw Ash off at the door.<p>

"I'll be waiting for you, Ash. I wish you luck on your journey."

"Thanks Mist. I'll come back to you. Remember that."

"I will. And you remember me, Ash."

"I will _always _remember you."

Ash kissed her on the lips and this time, Misty kissed back. They stayed like that for a long time, neither wanting to leave the other. When they finally pulled away, they were smiling.

"You remember to do your very best," Misty said.

"I will, for the both of us."

Ash turned and walked down the road and Misty watched him until he was out of sight. While Ash walked away and Misty stared at his retreating form, they both were thinking the same thing.

_I love you…_

* * *

><p>The songs used in this chapter are<p>

You Get Used to Somebody by Tim McGraw  
>That's How I Know by B4-4<br>Between Now and Forever by Bryan White  
>I Won't Let Go by Rascal Flatts<br>I Will Always Return (Reprise) by Bryan Adams


End file.
